


Sorry We Kidnapped You

by TimeTravelAddict



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives in Stark Tower, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Kidnapped Peter Parker, M/M, Minor Violence, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is spider-man and nobody knows, Protective Tony and Steve, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, So much angst, Superfamily, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark highly dislikes Spider-Man, Tony Stark loves Peter Parker, as a son don't be a creep, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelAddict/pseuds/TimeTravelAddict
Summary: He knew one day somebody would try and kidnap him, what he didn't know is that it would be his own family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things you should know before reading:  
> 1\. Gwen died 6 months ago.  
> 2\. Peter was adopted by Tony and Steve when he was 10.  
> 3\. Peter is newly 17 years old.  
> 4\. The avengers haven't worked with Spider-Man at all.  
> 5\. The avengers have mixed feelings about Spider-Man, but they all love Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: So many spelling errors. I even spelled Avengers wrong once. Oops

**SPIDER-MAN WANTED FOR MURDER!**

**Spider-Man is wanted for the murder of Gwen Stacy. Her body was found hanging from one of Spider-Man's web, dead.**

**No finger prints were found on the body, because of the suite that this criminal wears.**

**Citizens are urged to stay far away from Spider-Man because he is dangerous.**

**If you see him, call the police, or the Avengers.**

 

Gwen was dead and there was nothing more he could have done to save her.

She fell to fast. To hard.

He couldn't take back time to save her. He could just learn from his mistakes and do better next time.

He gave him self 2 weeks to mourn the death of his love. Then he gathered himself and went back to work. Most of the people didn't want him any more. They rally against him, fight against him. But, he still went on saving he city he loved. Some of them didn't believe the newspaper. They saw though the easy truth and looked for the good in him. Pops still believed in him. The other avengers thought he was a killer, putting up with the façade of a hero.

"Look at they guy," Tony said yelling at the TV. Peter lifted his head from his cereal bowl to see the TV. It was himself webbing up a robber to the wall of a store. "He's a killer and he still runs the streets."

"Tony," Steve hissed getting his husband to look over at their son. They knew the Peter was dating Gwen at the time of her death.

"It's fine," Peter said taking his bowl to the sink. " It's been 6 months." 6 months and it still felt like it happened yesterday. He wondered if the pain would ever go way. If his heart would ever get put back together.

"6 months and the fucking guy hasn't been arrested." Tony said.

"Language," Steve correct.

"Sorry I'm just so...angry." Tony said. He started to pace in front of the TV. He often did that when he was thinking of a new idea. "I got it!"

"Got what?" Peter questioned. He was afraid of what his father was going to say. Did he want to kill Spider-Man? He thought about telling them the truth. _Hey dad, pops I got to tell you something._ He would say. _I-I'm Spider- Man._ Then Tony would get on his iron man suit and shoot him in the chest, killing him. Either way, they would hate him. Two of worlds mightiest hero's son a killer. What would they think? What would Aunt Tasha, Uncle Clint, Wanda, or Vision think?

"I'll catch Spider-Man, bring him here and question him," Tony said. "Then I'll give him over to the police...or push him off the top of the Tower." And just like that his chest tightened up. He's throat closed up and he couldn't breath.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. "No," He said. "It's crazy, Tony."

"What's crazy?" Natasha questioned walking into the kitchen. "Hey Petey." She gave him a small smile.

"Tony wants to kidnap Spider-Man," Steve said recapping Tony's plan. Peter was glad he didn't mention the part where he got pushed off the Tower.

He prayed Aunt Tasha would agree. To say that it was a crazy plan, that he did nothing wrong. He knew he would be wrong before she even said anything. "It's crazy if I don't get to do the questioning."

"Yes," Tony said celebrating his victory. He glanced over at Peter who was staring down at the ground. "What do you think Kid?"

"I think Spider-Man was trying to save her." Peter said trying to make his alter ego out to be to good guy, which he was.

"Why do you think that?" Tony said, even though he already had his mind made up about him.

"He was trying to catch her, but he wasn't fast enough," He quoted his own thoughts.

"Or,' Tony started. "He was dangling he down like a toy."

"She wasn't a toy!" He said snapping.

"We know Petey," Natasha said putting a hand on his shoulder. "but to Spider-Man, that's all she was."

Steve let out a deep breath. "Okay, do it." He said giving Tony's plan the green light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Spelling error.

Spider-Man stood at the top of a building looking down at the city below him. It had been a fairly quite night.

Nobody wanted to steal a couple grand from the bank.

Nobody wanted to attack that old lady crossing the street.

If it was before that newspaper came out he could go help her. He would take her arm and walk her to the other side. Now, he was too afraid he would scare her. He was after all a _killer_. A monster in the night wanting to kill everything in its path. He hated how quickly the people believed the paper, not even questioning it. They never asked for his side of the story. 

It had been nearly a month sense Tony, Steve, Clint, and Natasha started working on their plan to kidnap him. Peter didn't know anything about it, because of how close he was with Gwen. They thought it was best for him to be left in the dark about it.

A car alarm went off a couple blocks away and it was enough to send in flying though this city. He loved the breathless feeling he got when he stepped off the building, and went flying to the next. It made him feel free. 

When he arrived at the car he found a hooded man trying to put a wire though the window and lift the lock. "Going old school tonight," Spider-Man shouted from the top of the building. "This is the 21st century you know. Not that I'm sponsoring the newest car stealing gadget or anything." The man in the hood didn't look up at him. He didn't even stop working on the car. "Umm, helllloooo. Normally this goes: I talk to you, the bad guy, then you run away, I chase you for a little, you get arrested."

The man in the hood laughed. "Me? Bad guy? Think again." This was a voice he knew. Not the goblins, or Dr. Connors, but Clint. His own uncle. Why would he...

Then it hit him. This was there move. This was them kidnapping him. His spidey senses told him something was wrong, but it was too late. He turned around to see Natasha pointing a gun at his face. When he move, just a little, she hit him over the head with the gun. 

Then the world went black around him. 

  **Later; Stark Tower**

"Wake up," a voice said to him, then a bucket of cold water was dumped on his head. "Why did you kill Gwen Stacy?" He opened his eyes, that were still in his masked.He was tied down to a chair in the living room of the Stark Tower.  He looked at his aunt. He'd seen her question people before and it terrified him to be on the other side of the questioning. He was tied down to a chair in the living room of the Stark Tower.

He didn't answer her. He couldn't find his voice. She pulled her hand back about to slap him. "Answer me," she said. He pulled his head up to look at her and she took that moment to slap him. Even through the suit his cheek still stung. 

"There are things I, we, can do to you to pursuade you to talk," Natasha said in a soothing voice, trying to trick him. To fall for her soft voice. To feel safe even though she threatened him. She unlocked one of his arms from the chains, lifted his arm and twisted back. He whimpered in pain until he heard the break. He cried out the moment his arm snapped. Tears fell down his cheeks. The only thing that brought him peace was that it would heal in an hour or so. 

"That girl that you killed," Tony held a finger in his face. He didn't have his suite on. "Do you even know her name?" 

He didn't say anything. He wanted to. It wasn't that he couldn't answer the question. He just couldn't bare to say her name out loud. It hurt him to much and it brought him back to the day she died. To the time he couldn't save her. "Did you know that girl, Gwen, had a special place in _my_ sons heart? This is a personal matter and we are going to take it seriously." 

"Should I get the hammer?" Natasha asked. At first he thought that she was just bluffing, hoped it was just a way to persuade him. She would hit him with a hammer with no solid evidence would she? 

"You know what," Tony said. "I have a better idea than that. Something...information he wouldn't want to get out." 

"What are you thinking?" Steve asked his husband. 

"Think about it. The people hate Spider-Man now, what would they do with the _thing_ behind the mask," Tony sneered. 

This was it. 

This is when he was going to die. 

By the hands of his own father.

Taking of the mask would make Tony hate him, that thing behind the mask, just as much as he hated Spider-Man. 

Tony power walked towards him, and lifted up the mask. 

His eyes widened, lips parted in pure surprise. Then he fell to the floor in sadness. Because now he knew the thing behind the mask was his boy. 

"Peter?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 5/27/2018  
> I changed the way the Peter told them about Gwen. In NO does that part belong to me (it will be in bold). I thought the person the wrote in did SO much better than I did. Thank you so much for that part, and I hope you see that I added it in.

**Seconds after the unmasking of Spider-Man.**

Tony didn't know what to believe. Was somebody setting him up to believe his son was the Spider-Man? The killer? Which one of his foes though of this wicked, twisted plan. He had to admit that it was a brilliant plan. 

"Peter," He said again not sure if he even said it the first time. His own voice lost in the air.

"What?" Clint said from his place behind Spider-Man. The only thing he could see was a mess of brown hair. 

"Hi dad, pops," Peter said trying to lighten the mood. Steve took a step towards him and Peter flinch. Actually flinched. Nothing more would shatter your heart then your own child flinching away from you. He had nobody else to blame then himself.

Natasha grabbed the bucket they used to dump water on his head, and emptied her stomach. The pain knowing that she hurt her nephew twisting at her stomach. "Oh my God," She said. She couldn't believe it either. All of them were in shock not moving. 

"Say something," Peter said to them. Even though they had kidnaped him and broke his arm, he still had a small, whisper, of a smile on his lips. The smile faded and tears were running down his face. "Do you hate me now?" Peter asked. It reminded him of the time when they first adopted Peter and he got in trouble for stealing a cookie. He thought the they would take him back to foster care. 

"No," Tony said. "Just really confused. You're Spider-Man?"

Peter nodded his head. "I don't believe that for one moment." Tony said. Peter tried to stand up put his arm was still changed to the chair. 

"Oh," Natasha said and quickly unlocked his arm. Peter stood and rolled his neck and shoulders. Tony was amazed at how much the broken arm didn't affect him much. Oh Christ... they broke his arm. His own son. 

"It's okay," Peter whispered. "Now," He said a little louder. He walked to the wall, then right up the wall with his back straight. He moved on to the ceiling and waited in the middle for a second, hanging upside down. Then he flipped down right in front of them all. Peter pulled his broken arm closer to his body wanting to stop the pain. 

"Does that mean you killed Gwen?" Clint asked. 

**PETER POV**

"Does that mean you killed Gwen," Clint asked. The question repeated over in his head. 

Did he kill Gwen? 

No. Of course not. It took him a while to finally believe it. To finally realize there was nothing more that he cold have done. 

"Of course he didn't." Tony was surprised Clint even thought of it. Like it was so out of the box you couldn't see it. 

Peter laughed. "So now I'm the good guy? Now that you know me?" It caught them of guard. Peter took a deep breath before unleashing it all on them. "Like I've been saying Spider-Man didn't kill Gwen. I didn't kill her." 

"But you were there?" Natasha said, her eyes gleamed with tears. 

**Peter let his head hang. "I—" his voice broke. He tried again. "I t-tried to…to s—" his voice broke again. Damnit, why is this so hard to say?! C'mon, Peter, just tell them! "To save her…but she fell, and I…I caught her, but…" he choked on a sob that he wished wasn't there. He took a deep breath to steady himself. He tried again. "She was falling too fast, and with the sudden stop…" he paused, working up the courage to say it. "The force of it snapped her neck…" he finally finished in almost a whisper. He wasn't crying. He was numb with the shock of relaying what happened. Then it hit him again, and he crumbled. He fell back on his knees, sobbing. "I t-tried to save her!" He wailed. "I—I didn't k-kill her! I would never! I would never…" he broke off.**

"Oh Petey," Natasha said. "I'm so sorry," she fell to her knees in front of him. 

"Aunt Tasha," He gave a half hearted laugh. "It's okay. You didn't know, it was me. And I've been through worse." 

"Emotionally or physically?" Steve asked. It was just like him to analyze things farther. 

"Both," Peter said. "There was one time where the Goblin broke my jaw and my shoulder was dislocated." 

"Pete you're talking about getting your ass kick and not getting any help with your injuries." Tony said. 

"I do," Peter said reassuring his father. "JARVIS helps me, so does-so did Gwen." 

They all gave him sad eyes. The same pity look the first gave him. "JARVIS is that true?" Tony asked the AI. 

"Yes sir." it said. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Master Peter had overridden that control." The AI said. 

"What else are you hiding from us J," Tony asked. 

"Master Peter had me erase a few videos." 

"Videos of what?" Tony questioned. 

"I don't know sir," JARVIS replied. 

They all looked over at Peter. He coughed at their looks. "Times I snuck out though the window." He said. They gave him questioning looks, so he elaborated. "I scale down the building a little then jump off." 

"Speaking on that," Clint said. "Where do the webs come from." 

Peter laughed. "I made web shooters." He showed them all his wrist.

He remembered getting shocked from the equipment the first time he made it. 

He remembered doing he same this thousands of times.

He remembered feeling so proud when he got it just right. 

Tony smiled proudly at his son. "You can do that, but you can make a suite that isn't spandex." 

"I like my spandex, thank you very much," Peter said looking down at his suit. 

They all hard forced smiles on their lips. 

They all had forced laughs. 

Why? 

Because it was the fastest way to get back to normal. 

"You'll have to let me make you a suit," Tony said pulling on the material of his suite. 

"Oh, no, that's not necessary." Peter said.

He didn't want a new suite.

He didn't want new tech.

He didn't want anything to change. 

"Come on Pete," Aunt Tasha said. "Let us help you. You could be an Avenger." 

He felt the walls closing on his brain. "No," He said pushing the walls back in his head. "I'm not like you guys. I don't have fancy things, or billions of dollars to rely on. I have a mask and a spandex suit. I don't get paid to do this. I don't get thanked. People don't even like me anymore." He muttered the last part. 

"What does that mean?" Steve asked him. 

"It means," He started. But what did he means? 

He didn't mean he was better then them.

He didn't mean that he was selfless.

He didn't mean to insult them. 

"I mean I don't want any change." He finally said. He was tired of it. 

Change #1: Bite by radioactive spider and given spider powers. 

Change #2: Dating the pretties girl in school.

Change #3: Said girl dying. 

Change #4: Becoming a wanted killer.

Change #5: Being unmasked to family. 

It was a lot to take in for anybody, and that was just the last year and a half. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end folks.  
> This made me so depressed to write.  
> It also make me think about why I wrote it in the first place....whatever it was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Some of you are asking for more from this story. I think writing more would be a great idea...but I have no ideas.  If you have a suggestion for how I should continue please tell me. If not this is the end of the story. Thank all of you that should your support and love.**


End file.
